Decisiones
by Vampire-Yukina-Chan
Summary: DELENA. Después del beso que los dos compartieron en el porche Elena no puede dejar de pensar en Damon aunque aún sigue enamorada de Stefan. /ATENCIÓN: spoilers de la temporada 3 de la serie de televisión!
1. Chapter 1

1

- ¡Jeremy! –gritó Elena-. No hagas planes para este viernes, hay una fiesta de fundadores.

- ¿Otra? –se quejó el chico-. ¿Cuándo va a terminar este mes de fiestas y celebraciones? Y además, ¿desde cuándo vamos nosotros a ese tipo de celebraciones?

- Seguramente Klaus estará allí, y Rebekah…

- Y Stefan –gruñó Jeremy.

- Hay… hay que vigilarlo. Aunque haya vuelto a vivir con Damon y quiera matar a Klaus como nosotros él ha perdido su humanidad, tengo que saber que no hace tonterías.

- Elena… no te tortures más, olvídalo. Es un imbécil…-dijo Jeremy antes de subir hacia su cuarto.

Elena se quedó en la cocina, pelando las hortalizas para la cena. Sabia perfectamente que tenia que olvidar, que Stefan ya no era él mismo, sin humanidad… Entonces pensó en todo lo que Stefan había echo por ella, i lo que seguía haciendo. Aunque su prioridad fuera matar a Klaus aún se preocupaba por ella… ¿Aún la quería? Algo en su interior le decía que sí, que así era. Pero entonces algo que le pasó por la cabeza hizo que se sintiera culpable: "Damon". ¿Por qué pensaba en él ahora? No lo sabía bien. Desde que él la había besado en el porche todo era diferente. No estaba tranquila a su lado, se sentía incómoda y nerviosa. ¿Qué demonios iba ha hacer?


	2. Chapter 2

2

Elena llamó al timbre de la enorme casa a las afueras del pueblo y fue Stefan Salvatore quien abrió la puerta, sintiéndose aliviada al ver a su ex novio y no a su hermano mayor.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el siempre tenso Stefan.

- ¿No vas a invitarme a entrar? –gruñó la chica-. Se donde estará Klaus este viernes.

El chico castaño se hizo a un lado, cediéndole el paso un poco a regañadientes. Parecía que no tenía ganas de lidiar con Elena en ese momento.

- ¿Y bien? -preguntó

- Un momento, ¿dónde está Damon? –preguntó con cautela.

Entonces, rozándole la oreja con los labios el aludido moreno susurró:

- Aquí.

- ¡Damon! – gritó Elena apartándose bruscamente-. Me has asustado.

- Lo se –dijo éste sonriendo de forma pícara-. Oh, Stefan, ¿ya te han echado tus amigos los conejitos?

- Cállate…

- ¿Eh? Stefan –interrumpió Elena-. ¿Estás volviendo a beber sangre de animales?

- No quiero… perder el control cuando vea a Klaus. Solo eso.

Pero aunque tuviera que ver con Klaus, Elena se alegró. Sintió un atisbo de esperanza dentro de ella. Damon se la quedó mirando sabiendo perfectamente lo que ella pensaba. Se podría haber ahorrado el comentario de buen hermano para impresionar a la chica, pero en ese momento se sentía culpable por haber besado a la chica de Stefan. Incluso aunque fuera su "ex" chica se sentía mal. Él la quería también, y no precisamente poco, pero había vivido mucho, conocía a las mujeres, y sabia que ella no lo quería del mismo modo.

- Entonces… ¿qué es lo que quiere, señorita Gilbert? –empezó Damon con sarcasmo.

- Klaus va a estar este viernes en el baile de fundadores.


	3. Chapter 3

3

- Klaus va a estar este viernes en el baile de fundadores –dijo Elena.

Los hermanos Salvatore se la quedaron mirando, sorprendidos.

- ¿Un baile? –dijo Stefan-. No sabíamos nada, y nosotros también pertenecemos a una de las familias fundadoras.

- Ya… es otro tipo de baile, diferente, a vosotros no os han enviado invitación.

- ¿Y podemos saber en que consiste ese baile? –dijo Damon arqueando una ceja i acercándose peligrosamente a la chica.

Elena contuvo la respiración i desvió la mirada, intentando controlar los latidos de su corazón.

- Veréis… se trata del baile de las mujeres Mystic Falls, en homenaje a ellas. Las invitaciones son repartidas entre todas las mujeres de las familias fundadoras y del consejo, y la tradición es que cada mujer lleva a una pareja masculina, invitada por nosotras.

- ¿Y cómo sabes que estará Klaus allí? –preguntó Stefan, un poco aburrido con la explicación.

- Su familia ha ofrecido su casa para celebrar el baile. Él y Rebekah estarán allí, seguro.

- De acuerdo, iré a preparar el smoking –bufó Damon, empezaba a aborrecer los bailes.

- Hermano, solo puede llevar una pareja –dijo Stefan arqueando una ceja-. Uno de los dos.

Damon se lo quedó mirando, a punto de lanzar algún comentario despectivo contra ese intento de marcar territorio, pero pensó en Elena i decidió calmarse.

- Verás hay una cosa llamada "Soy un vampiro y controlo mentes", alguien habrá que no tome verbena.

Ya se disponía a subir la escalera para alejarse de la parejita cuando Elena le cogió la manga de la camisa.

- Se supone que yo elijo a mi pareja, es la gracia del baile, así que no te ocurra irte.

Damon se quedó petrificado, con sus fríos ojos azules clavados en los de Elena. Ella también se quedó quieta, impresionada por lo que acababa de hacer. ¿Por qué…? Desde un principio iba a invitar a Stefan, para vigilarlo, para poder hablar con él a solas sobre su relación, pero… al ver a Damon a punto de irse no pudo resistirse a detenerlo. Ya no tenia nada claro a quien iba a llevar, qué decirles… entonces, intentó pensar qué le diría su amiga Caroline en esa situación. "Si no tuvieras claro con quien quieres ir, no habrías ido detrás de Damon, habrías dejado que ellos decidieran".

- … pero no lo he hecho… -susurró Elena.

- ¿Qué? ¿De que va esto?

Damon parecía desesperado. Estaba debatiendo en su interior que hacer, si rendirse e irse o abrazar a aquella criatura frágil, y ganas no le faltaban.

- Damon –susurró Elena.

- ¿Si? Di algo ya, se me va a caer el pelo –dijo irónicamente.

- Pues eso… Damon.

Elena lo miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez en toda la semana. Él estaba quieto, con los labios apretados intentando descifrar el comportamiento de la chica.

- Te espero el viernes a las ocho. No me hagas esperar.

Se dio la vuelta para irse rápidamente antes de que Damon le hiciera preguntas, y se dio cuenta de que Stefan se había marchado.


	4. Chapter 4

4

- Por dios, por dios, por dios… Cálmate por favor…

Elena hablaba consigo misma, estaba muy nerviosa y aún iba en ropa interior. Había llamado a Caroline para que la aconsejara sobre qué demonios ponerse, y había acabado con cuatro vestidos encima de la cama por escuchar los consejos de su amiga. Ya se había maquillado, pero eran casi las ocho y aún no sabia que vestido elegir.

- Vaya, vaya…

Elena se giró de golpe y encontró a un trajeado Damon observándola detenidamente mientras sonreía. Instintivamente ella se agachó haciendo un ovillo para mostrar lo menos posible.

- ¡Cómo se te ocurre! –rugió Elena mientras intentaba alcanzar uno de los vestidos para taparse por encima.

- bueno, dijiste a las ocho, y son las ocho. Además… -añadió mientras volvía a repasarla con la mirada-, sabes que nunca he sido de llamar al timbre.

- ¡Primero, no son en punto! Y segundo… ¡¿te importaría darte la vuelta…?

- Oh querida… Caroline me ha dicho que tenias problemas eligiendo modelito –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama y cogía uno de los vestidos-. Así que he venido a ayudarte.

- Damon…

Éste rebuscó entre las ropas y sacó el vestido más corto que tenía Elena.

- Me gusta éste –dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

- No seas estúpido, es un baile elegante.

- Está bien, está bien… -le respondió, tendiéndole uno de los vestido elegido cuidadosamente y dándose la vuelta mientras ella se cambiaba.

- Elena… ahora que no te estoy mirando directamente me gustaría que me respondieras. ¿Por qué me has pedido a mí que venga y no… al muermazo de Stefan?

Esa era la pregunta que Elena más temía. ¿Qué le decía ahora? Ni siquiera ella misma lo sabía…

- Por… porque contigo estoy más segura ahora que Stefan ha sucumbido a su otra personalidad. No confío en él.

- Pero sabes que va a estar allí igualmente, ¿no? Rebekah lo ha invitado.

- Supuse que ella iba a ir con el que yo no invitara, al fin y al cabo los dos habéis tenido vuestros… roces con ella –dijo, y después suspiró-. Si iba a ser así prefería que me acompañaras tú oficialmente.

Damon se quedó mirando la ventana. Sabía que Elena estaba mintiendo, o escondiendo algo, lo notaba por su pulso y su respiración, pero prefirió no estropearlo todo con un estúpido arranque de sentimientos no correspondidos.

- ¿Puedo darme ya la vuelta?

- Eh… un momento. Ahora.

El vampiro se giró lentamente y quedó totalmente embobado con la imagen que tenía delante. Elena llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta rizada con unos mechones ondulados que le caían por la frente. Llevaba unos pasadores azules a juego con el vestido que Damon había elegido, pero no esperaba que le quedase tan bien. Era un vestido palabra de honor, de satén brillante. Un cinturón azul oscuro echo de pequeñas cuentas le resaltaba la cintura, dejando paso a los vuelos de la falda del vestido.

- ¿Damon? –preguntó la chica-. ¿Qué te parece? No dices nada…

- Eh… estás preciosa, Elena.

Recuperando la compostura como pudo se acercó a ella y le ofreció el brazo en un gesto caballeroso.

- ¿Señorita Gilbert? –dijo el moreno con una risita en los labios.

- Señor Salvatore… -contestó Elena mientras aceptaba su invitación.


	5. Chapter 5

5

A las nueve consiguieron llegar a casa de Klaus, y entraron tal y como habían salido de casa de Elena, cogidos del brazo. La mansión era enorme, blanca, con grandes pilares adosados a cada lado de la entrada principal. El ambiente de fiesta de veía a kilómetros, pero de una forma sofisticada. Nada más entrar pudieron reconocer a la mayoría de los invitados, excepto a algunos jóvenes.

- Deben de ser híbridos –susurró Elena.

- Tranquila, estoy aquí contigo.

La chica miró por el rabillo del ojo al moreno. Estaba guapísimo con el smoking y el pelo hacia atrás. Se había dejado un mechón de pelo cayéndole por la frente, y eso le daba un toque muy sexy. Damon le devolvió la mirada, divertido, intentando descifrar en que pensaba la chica. Un poco ruborizada bajó la vista al suelo. "¿En qué demonios pensaba?"-se reprochó a ella misma.

Caroline estaba también en la fiesta, aunque no parecía haber invitado a nadie. Estaba sola con una copa de champagne pensando en que Tyler estaba perdido, intentando controlar sus transformaciones y Matt tenía turno doble en El Grill. Elena iba a llamarla cuando por detrás de un camarero apareció Klaus y le ofreció lo que parecía un canapé.

- Parece que tu amiga se ha buscado un buen acompañante.

Elena se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se encontró con Stefan de cada, al lado de la rubia y guapísima Rebekah.

- Vaya… ya tardabas en venir a fastidiar, hermano –gruñó Damon.

En ese momento Caroline se acercó al grupo.

- Chicos… Klaus me ha dicho que quiere hablar con vosotros, negociar sobre… los ataúdes.

- Bien –dijo Stefan-. Dónde.

- Arriba, creo, en el estudio –concluyó Caroline.

- Elena, quédate con ella mientras estamos allí, o mejor, si ves que tardamos mucho que te lleve a casa.

- ¿Qué? Espera, ¡Damon! Yo también quiero ir, no podéis… solo dejarme al margen

- En realidad –empezó Stefan-, creo que sí, podemos.

- No, no… Damon por favor –rogó Elena.

El vampiro moreno cogió a la chica del brazo y la apartó un poco bruscamente del grupo. La aprisionó contra la pared mientras con una voz un tanto exaltada le pedía:

- Elena, no puedo ser racional si tu estás cerca, no puedo comportarme si se que podrías estar en peligro… Necesito saber que estás bien.

- Damon…

- ¡Por favor! Déjame protegerte. Confía en mí.

Se quedó quieta, mirando al suelo, y finalmente, cedió. Después de aquello no podía negarse, pero si cedía lo iba ha hacer a desgana.

- Haced lo que queráis, yo me voy.

- Elena, espera…

- ¡Déjame en paz! –rugió la chica-. Está bien, no voy a ir con vosotros, pero estoy harta de quedarme al margen. He confiado en ti para esto. Más te vale venir a contármelo luego.

Y dicho esto, Elena salió del salón a toda prisa, seguida por Caroline que ya buscaba las llaves del coche en su bolso.


	6. Chapter 6

Muchas gracias por los reviews en tan poco tiempo! Me habéis animado a continuar con la historia, sobretodo a Bren Black Cullen ^.^

Siento mucho algunas faltas de ortografía que estoy descubriendo ahora que lo reeleo otra vez_

Espero que disfrutéis con la continuación!

Yukina

6

- ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Caroline.

- Supongo… simplemente me da rabia.

- Pero Elena, solo quieren que estés a salvo, los dos.

- Déjalo Caroline, solo quiero llegar a casa y quitarme este vestido.

Las chicas llevaban un rato en el coche completamente calladas, y aún les quedaban unos minutos hasta llegar a casa de Elena.

- Ese conjunto –empezó Caroline para romper el hielo- ¿quién lo ha elegido? Es decir… te conozco y se que nunca elegirías un vestido azul aunque te lo aconsejara yo. ¡Te queda genial!

Elena se miró la falda y la arrugó entre sus dedos. Damon lo había elegido, ni siquiera quería ponerse aquel vestido, pero él había sabido qué le iba a quedar mejor. Ella misma estaba sorprendida.

- Vale… -dijo Caroline soltando una risita-, por tu silencio creo que me lo puedo imaginar.

Elena quiso reír, pero no estaba de humor, simplemente quería irse a dormir.

Por fin llegaron, y Elena subió rápidamente las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, casi sin despedirse de Caroline en el coche. ¿Por qué se sentía tan triste? Le había dolido que la dejasen al margen, pero sobretodo, se sentía culpable. Culpable por haber herido a Damon cuando él había dicho que la quería proteger. Se sintió avergonzada, a veces decía cosas demasiado egoístas. Empezó a prepararse para dormir, se soltó el pelo, se quitó los zapatos, pero a duras penas llegaba a la cremallera de su espalda.

- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

El vampiro moreno reposaba sentado en una de las ramas del árbol de delante de su ventana. Realmente era la última persona a la que Elena quería ver en ese momento, estaba demasiado inestable emocionalmente.

- No… mejor vete –sentenció la chica.

Damon frunció el ceño.

- Has sido tu quien me ha… "ordenado" venir a contártelo todo.

Se acordaba perfectamente, "más te vale venir después a contármelo todo". ¡Estúpida! –pensó-, pero en ese momento le había salido de dentro, como si no quisiera separarse de él. Más incoherencias que añadir a la lista.

- Ya que he venido, déjame ayudarte señorita cabezona –susurró Damon mientras buscaba la cremallera-. ¿Por qué te has enfadado…?

- Damon, yo…

- Lo siento.

Elena se dio la vuelta de golpe y se lo quedó mirando. El vampiro estaba cabizbajo, y tenía una mirada muy triste.

- Por… ¿Por qué? Porqué me pides perdón Damon, no deberías… Todo esto es… -notó como se le atragantaba la voz-. Todo es mi culpa. Soy una egoísta, tu solo me querías proteger y por mi estúpida testarudez…

No sabía porqué estaba tan afectada, pero antes de que pudiera evitarlo, una lágrima le resbaló por la mejilla. Se sentía tremendamente mal. Damon no podía creerlo. De repente Elena estaba llorando y pidiéndole perdón. Cuándo la miró de le encogió el corazón, no la había visto llorar casi nunca, era una chica fuerte, pero ahora, sin motivo aparente… No pudo resistir más y la abrazó apretándola fuertemente contra su pecho. Ella no paraba de repetir "lo siento, lo siento…".


	7. Chapter 7

7

- No llores más, por favor, no me has hecho nada.

- No mientas, Damon –dijo ella entre sollozos-. Siempre te estoy haciendo sufrir, haciéndote daño por mis actos… y nunca me había dado cuenta, siempre cegada por mi misma…

- No digas tonterías. Aquí el único egoísta soy yo, lo soy Elena, por quererte tanto.

Elena paró de llorar como puso y se separó de él lo justo para poder mirarlo. Esa debía ser la tercera vez que Damon le había dicho que la quería.

- Yo… -empezó-, Stefan…

- No, cállate. No quiero oír el nombre de Stefan ahora, solo tú y yo.

- Pero no puedo… Aunque él ahora sea así yo aún confío...

- Lo se, Elena, lo se.

Damon la separó un poco de si mismo, cogiéndola por los hombros y mirándola fijamente.

- Lo que te voy a pedir es algo sumamente egoísta, pero lo necesito. Necesito que me correspondas por una vez, sentirme lleno, algo por lo que seguir viviendo…

Mientras el vampiro hablaba Elena pudo ver como se le humedecían los ojos. Nunca había visto a Damon así, tan… vulnerable.

- ¿Qué te corresponda? –preguntó ella sin entenderlo muy bien.

- Quiero que hablemos, que te sinceres conmigo, pero siempre llevas un muro impenetrable a tu alrededor, no quieres abrirte, dejarte llevar… Así que por una noche, quiero que te quites el collar con verbena. Yo haré que lo olvides todo, mañana no recordarás nada de esta noche, e intentaré no forzarte a nada, solo a que estés conmigo.

Ella se quedó parada. Le estaba pidiendo que se dejara controlar, manipular por él una noche, y que además la obligaría a olvidarlo todo. Algo así la habría sacado de quicio meses atrás, pero ahora, mirando a Damon a los ojos se sentía segura, sentía que podía hacerlo y que se lo merecía. Además, ¿por qué había elegido al hermano mayor para ir al baile? ¿Qué significaba aquello? Quizás, si se dejaba llevar lo descubriría…

- Está bien, solo esta noche.

Elena se desabrochó el colgante que le había regalado Stefan y lo alejó de su cuello, quedando expuesta totalmente al control mental de cualquier vampiro, de Damon.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Elena miró al vampiro directamente a los ojos, aquellos fascinantes ojos azules que ahora parecían asombrados.

- Intentaré… contestarte a todo lo que me preguntes para que no tengas que obligarme, así que…

Damon soltó por fin los hombros de la chica y bajó las manos para coger las suyas. Bajó un poco la vista y se puso a juguetear con los finos dedos que sostenía.

- No se si creer lo que estoy pensando… -dijo Elena-, ¿estás nervioso? Es extraño este comportamiento tímido viniendo de ti…

- ¡Pues claro que estoy nervioso!

Damon apretó aún con más fuerza las manos de la chica y levantó la vista, con una mirada entre asustada y apasionada.

- El que tu ahora confíen en mí de esta manera… me he quedado de piedra, ya no se ni por dónde empezar.

- Está bien, está bien… -cortó Elena intentando hacer volver al vampiro a su cinismo habitual-, venga, date prisa que el trato no va a durar eternamente.

Damon sonrió al ver lo que la chica intentaba, aquella situación se estaba volviendo muy incómoda, así que levantó las cejas y soltó uno de sus comentarios:

- Oh, de acuerdo señorita ansiosa, no sabía que me tenías tantas ganas…

Elena bufó y puso los ojos en blanco, aunque se sentía agradecida por volver un poco a la normalidad. Podía imaginarse lo que quería saber el vampiro, aunque no sabía hasta que punto podría sorprenderla.

- Vale, vamos a comprobar si funciona. Elena, ¿de que color es tu ropa interior hoy?

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué demonios te importa…?

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase el vampiro le puso un dedo en los labios para acallarla y la miró directamente a los ojos, intensamente,

- Por favor, dímelo –ordenó el moreno, un poco divertido por la situación.

- Negra –sentenció la chica-. ¡Mierda, Damon! ¿Porqué te lo he dicho?

Él soltó una carcajada sonora y se sentó en la cama, invitándola también dando unas palmadas en el colchón.

- Ya sabes que funciona… -dijo resignada mientras se sentaba a su lado-. Pregunta.

- Pregunta me dices… no es tan fácil, quizás me da miedo oír según que respuestas… -y después de unos segundos en silencio, dijo-, ¿Qué vas ha hacer con Stefan?

- Yo… no lo se, en el interior sigue siendo él, aunque haya perdido su humanidad y ahora sea…

- Un asesino.

- Pero aunque sea un asesino, aunque sea cruel conmigo me sigue protegiendo, ¡y a ti también!

- Le quieres, ¿no? Siempre le vas a querer…

En la voz del vampiro había atisbos de dolor.

- Sí, Damon, siempre lo voy a querer, tengo fe en que algún día vuelva.

- Me siento como el hermano cateto que cuida a la chica pero nunca consigue nada –dijo entre risas forzadas.

- Damos… -empezó Elena mientras le tocaba el hombro con la palma de la mano-, te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mí, eres irremplazable, mi amigo.

- Amigo hasta que punto, Elena, yo no se si quiero se tu amigo, al final qué, ¿tendré que verte pasar una eternidad a su lado? ¿Verte triste cada vez que se descontrole al beber sangre humana?

Ella se quedó callada, intentando reflexionar, pero no le gustaba pensar en el futuro que le deparaba la vida al querer estar con un vampiro inmortal…

- Elena, tu… ¿me quieres, aunque sea un poco? ¿Qué sientes por mí…?

- Damon, ya te lo he dicho…

El chico le sujetó la barbilla e hizo que sus ojos se encontraran.

- Dímelo por ti misma, por favor, no me hagas hacer que te obligue…

Elena empezó a debatirse en su mente. Nunca había querido plantearse lo que sentía por el vampiro, siempre lo negaba todo y pensaba en Stefan, pero ahora solo estaba él, delante suyo, pidiéndole que abriera paso a esos sentimientos escondidos.

- No lo se del todo –empezó-, solo se que sí que debo sentir algo, pero no consigo saber lo que es, tu hermano está siempre por medio y yo tampoco quiero descubrirlo…

- Pero tu subconsciente sí que lo debe saber –dijo Damon mientras acercaba peligrosamente su cara a la de Elena-. ¿Qué sientes de verdad?

Sus bocas estaban a escasos centímetros, sus narices casi se tocaban y el pelinegro usó ese contacto tan directo para obligar a la chica a que le dijera lo que ni ella misma sabía.

- Creo que te quiero –dijo ella sin pensarlo.

- ¿Crees… o lo sabes? –susurró Damon acercando más sus labios.

El vampiro no podía contener por mucho más tiempo las ganas que tenía de besarla, pero necesitaba oírselo decir, que lo quería de verdad. Solo con las cuatro palabras de hacía unos instantes ya se sentía eufórico, tenía ganas de saltar, gritas y de abrazarla. Elena siguió callada, pero de repente sin emitir ningún sonido, articuló con los labios las palabras "lo se", y cerró lentamente los ojos. Entonces, sin necesitar más palabras el vampiro juntó sus labios con los de la chica, besándola suavemente, y le puso una mano en la mejilla, acariciándola. Elena, por primera vez, le devolvió el beso poniéndole los brazos alrededor del cuello y acercando su cuerpo al de él. Damon, sintiéndola, la pegó contra él e intensificó el beso, pero temeroso que en cualquier momento ella decidiera apartarse. Pero no lo hizo, y para su sorpresa Elena respondió, como si pidiera más.

- Elena… -dijo el vampiro separándose un poco y mirándola a los ojos-, deja que te tumbe en la cama.

Ella deshizo el nudo de sus brazos y se reclinó sobre el colchón sin pensarlo, y sintió el peso del moreno sobre su pecho cuando éste volvió a besarla con ferocidad. El chico empezó a descender por el cuello de Elena, dando pequeños besos en hueco de su clavícula y acariciándola por el costado. Damon no sabía si aquello era debido a que la había obligado a tumbarse, pero ahora le daba igual, solo quería saborear a Elena, sentirla. Desabotonó la camisa blanca que llevaba y se deshizo de ella, mostrando aquel cuerpo escultural que poseía. Como ella no rechistó el vampiro empezó a subir la pequeña camiseta de tirantes que llevaba hasta sacársela por la cabeza. Los dos se fundieron en un abrazo y comenzó la que iba a ser la mejor noche en la vida de Damon.

Elena abrió los ojos perezosamente y encontró la mirada del pelinegro clavada en ella. El chico estaba sonriendo y le acariciaba el pelo de forma cariñosa, con mucho cuidado de no despertarla.

- Buenos días… -le susurró Damon a la recién levantada.

- Hola…

Ella se incorporó hasta sentarse y se reclinó contra la pared, alejándose de las caricias de Damon. Él, a su vez, hizo lo mismo y se la quedó mirando.

- Te diría que siento lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, pero no es así, no puedo esconder lo feliz que me siento ahora mismo… pero como se que no es mutuo… y que al final te vas a acabar sintiendo culpable, quizás lo mejor sea que lo olvides.

Elena giró la cabeza lentamente y se lo quedó mirando, analizando lo que acababa de decir. En ese momento comprendió lo mucho que debía sufrir el vampiro. Si la hacía olvidar ella seguiría como siempre, sin preocupaciones, pero él guardaría en su recuerdo toda la noche, todo lo que ella había dicho, y lo peor es que tendría que resignarse. Para que luego dijera que era un egoísta… Mientras pensaba en todo esto el chico se acercó a ella y le sujetó la cara con las manos.

- Damon no hace falta… -dijo Elena asustada.

- Lo siento… -susurró el vampiro mientras la besaba por última vez-. Olvida todo lo que ha sucedido ésta noche entre nosotros, volviste de la fiesta y te quedaste dormida en tu cama.

Elena lo miró hasta que terminó y cuando parpadeó se encontró totalmente sola en su habitación. El sol entraba por la ventana y se oía ruido fuera, lo que indicaba que debía de ser tarde. La chica se puso de pie y se miró en el espejo, arreglándose un poco el pelo. Entonces se sentó y se miró el puño izquierdo. Lo tenía apretado desde hacía rato y la mano ya le empezaba a doler, ya que prácticamente había dormido así. Damon se había ido y ella se acordaba porque aún sostenía el collar de verbena entre sus dedos.


End file.
